


In the Rough

by wynnebat



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Consent Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Utter Filth, Wall Sex, terrible decision-making skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: The one where Major definitely isn't fucking Vaughn to prove his loyalty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The consent issues tag is basically for their canon circumstances.
> 
> I can't believe there wasn't even a character tag for Vaughn Du Clark before this fic. Shame, fandom, shame. ;)

"I'm an equal opportunity employer," Vaughn says one day as he gasps through his eighth pull-up. His face is red and blotchy. By now they've reached the last round of exercises before their cool-down routine.

Major tries to make sense of that for about a second, then stops. Vaughn's mind is all sugar, spice and something terrifyingly psychopathic. It's easier just to ask. "What are you talking about?" But first, "Three more."

He watches the man carefully, waiting for the point of just a little too much. It's tougher with older clients, but more interesting, the way old injuries and age shape a body's responses. By the time Vaughn finishes, Major has a bottle of gatorade ready for him.

Vaughn curls his lip. "We have a line of good sports drinks." He drinks it anyway, long gulps and not quite steady hands. When he finishes it, he finally responds to Major's question. "You've had three relationships over the course of your life—that's not very thorough, I know, but I've tried asking Rita to tabulate your hookups, and she says there's just not enough easily available data. We wouldn't want to scare anyone with intensive questioning, of course. Your relationship first was with Jack Lynch, the last two years of high school, and the following summer. He's married now, one kid via surrogate, disgustingly cute. And then a torrid year with Rebecca Kiefer, didn't you realize she was all wrong for you?"

"I picked up on it eventually," Major replies. He lets Vaughn talk. Vaughn likes talking; Major likes people he cares about staying alive.

"And then _Liv_. Olivia Moore. Your ex-fiance. And now your newest ex-girlfriend. Don't you know that getting back together with exes just doesn't work out? Tsk, tsk." He hands the gatorade back to Major and picks up a SuperMax. Major still hasn't tried any himself, but by now he recognizes that rush Vaughn gets when he downs a can of it, the way his eyes nearly shine.

"What's this about?"

"I had to make sure there weren't any more zombies in your closets," Vaughn replies. "Pity I couldn't find any. But then I just felt concerned. You've been sticking to women lately. I don't want you to feel as though you can't share everything with the company." Vaughn tries another pull up. Hopped up on SuperMax, he swings up easily, until he's supporting himself upright. The last time he tried the same, the bar had broken. "Reinforced steel. Had everything here updated. I have the best ideas."

Major hums in something like agreement. "I don't have much time for dating. Or hooking up. And anyway, what I do with my personal time is none of your business. You're just my boss."

"And you're my zombie catcher. I need you in peak condition." He slips down to stand in front of Major. "Neither of us wants a repeat of the last time you weren't doing your job. Rita brought out those ghastly statistics."

"I'm doing fine." He wants to take a step back, but with whatever power game Vaughn is playing this time, that won't help.

"Mm." Vaughn's too close now. Major can see flecks of green in his eyes. He will remember the curve of his neck and the veins of his arms when he kills the man for the millionth time in his dreams tonight. "No attacks of conscience? Side effects of an inhibited libido?"

It clicks. Major's mind catches up to what Vaughn's batshit one has planned.

Planned, because this doesn't feel like an impulse. Vaughn's impulses are generally only out of anger. Everything else, he plans terrifyingly thoroughly. Still, Major's worked for Vaughn long enough to know his preferences skew towards bored but willing society wives, not uninterested subordinates. Vaughn plays with rich assholes like himself, mostly, and fucks up the lives of people so unimportant to him that he doesn't consider them people at all.

"I don't screw on command, not even for Liv," Major tells him, firmly. He's half serious, half bulshitting. He'd do worse for Liv; he's already done worse for Liv. The thing is, he doesn't think Vaughn is planning to jeopardize his mission of getting rid of his drink's pesky side effects just for a fuck.

He finds he's right when Vaughn says, "I'm not commanding you to. The door's that way."

Major doesn't have time to feel relief before Vaughn pulls him in for something like a kiss. Maybe with another person, the same gesture wouldn't be so consuming. And maybe Major would've been much happier not knowing that Vaughn is a fantastic kisser, using just enough lip and nearly too much tongue and pressing up against him in every place he can. The many women Vaughn bragged about sleeping with may have stuck around for something other than his money and assholish demeanor.

Vaughn's slightly shorter than him, only by an inch if it's even that much, and it's makes things easier. Major's always been taller than his hookups. But that's where the similarities end.

Major pulls away as much as he can. "Fuck off."

"You don't want to prove your worth to me?"

It shouldn't sound so filthy. Old as balls psychopaths aren't Major's type. "I don't have anything to prove to you."

Vaughn grins. "That's what I like about you. You don't mince words, Major. If I were to write a performance review of your work—and I would, were you officially on payroll—I'd say you had such confidence despite overwhelming—"

Major could leave, he knows. Vaughn would be pissy the next day but he'd deal. There's no reason for him to stay. He could rationalize it to himself as proving his loyalty to Vaughn, but this isn't loyalty. He'd bet a chunk of the people Vaughn has slept with have later betrayed him; the man's not stupid enough to think of sex as a bond instead of anything other than a satisfying complication. It's not loyalty… but it's danger, and it's stupidity, and it's missing men and women with children and spouses and lives, and it's Major not having been able to keep his head high since starting working for Vaughn. This, when it comes down to it, isn't any different. And it would probably feel damn good.

He kisses the man instead of leaving and kisses off the curl of Vaughn's lips when the man realizes Major's going to stay. Thank fuck that he and Liv are broken up once again, so it isn't cheating, licking into Vaughn's mouth and wanting to bite.

It's not cheating. That's about all the good Major can attach to this.

It's such a bad idea, he knows that to his bones, but Major's been the king of bad ideas lately.

And, fuck. Hopped up on SuperMax the way he is, Vaughn's hands wrapped around Major's arms are like steel. It shouldn't make him try to press closer, to see just how little he can move. Vaughn's already a vice around Major's life; this should make it worse, but it only fills him with heat. His arms ache; he's going to bruise tomorrow. Vaughn pushes and pulls him until he's against the wall and Major's already pulling off Vaughn's shirt when he registers the ripping of his shorts.

"I'll have an assistant bring you new ones," is the only thing Vaughn says before attacking Major's jaw with his mouth while his hands work on destroying Major's shirt. He lets go only to step out of his own clothes and grab a condom and lube from his gym bag. His eyes are only on Major as he rips open the condom packet and rolls it onto his cock. Major does the same; he can't even help it if he'd wanted to, his eyes drawn to Vaughn's cock.

"Let me guess, you were a boy scout," Major says, nearly rolling his eyes. If Vaughn hadn't been prepared, Major knows he would've ordered Rita to grab some for him as easily as he did everything else. He could almost imagine seeing Rita walk in on them, raise an eyebrow at Major, and throw the supplies onto him with a cutting remark. He wonders if she can see him through the cameras, if word has already somehow gotten out of what they're doing in here. The thought makes him queasy, but it doesn't erase the hardness of his cock.

"I do enjoy traipsing around the wilderness." Vaughn runs his finger down over Major's wrist. "And tying knots. A pity I don't have any rope. You'd look good like that. Next time, maybe."

"There's not going to be a next time," Major replies, and kisses him before Vaughn can say anything else. His words aren't a lie—he knows how he feels right now, trapped and hot and suffocating and so deeply aroused, and he knows it would be too much to do this again—but he can picture it happening again so easily.

He's never thought of himself as weak-willed, but.

There's a sound caught in his throat when Vaughn pulls away for a deep breath.

"Tell me you want this," Vaughn says, his lips curled, his body warm against Major's again. His fingers dig into Major's hips, into the same places he'd grabbed not too long ago. His skin there already aches, but Major can't remember why he'd thought that bad. That's the only warning he gets before Vaughn begins to lift him as easily as he would a ten pound weight. Major's off-balance until he manages to wrap his legs around his boss and sink into the hands that have found themselves around his ass. Vaughn's hands knead his skin in a way that runs a shiver up to Major's neck. Then he stops, and says, "I wouldn't want to think I was pressuring you."

Major curls his around Vaughn's shoulders, digging his nails into Vaughn's skin. "Either fuck me or fuck off."

"Mm. I'll take it."

There's no strain in Vaughn's muscles, not even when he shifts to hold Major one handed while he pushes lubed fingers inside Major. Instinctively, because it really has been a long time, Major tries to shift away from the intrusion, but the wall and Vaughn are equally solid around him.

Christ, Major's never had a partner who's physically stronger than him, not even when he'd been a twinky high schooler. And these days he's 6'2 and goes to the gym at least four times a week. He's been with athletic people, but never like this. Never someone who's strong in a way you can't even get in nature.

The burn aches, and Major has nothing to do but look, and looking at Vaughn leaves hot dread curling inside him. He kisses him to take his mind off it. Vaughn multitasks well, kissing major forcefully as he slips more lube inside him. It's cold until the friction of Vaughn's fingers warms it, rubbing the walls of his hole in a way that makes him keen.

Those same fingers clicked the button to end people's lives. The same mouth threatened to kill Liv. Major's never had sex with someone he hates. Make-up sex, argument sex, rough sex, yeah. But it's never been with a man he despises down to his very bones.

But it's too late to feel shame, so Major says, "C'mon. Fuck me already."

He grinds down against Vaughn's fingers as much as he can, pushing against unmoving skin, knowing he's marking himself in the process. Vaughn's eyes are so dark, and his tongue flicks over his kiss-reddened lips.

"Are you still thinking of Liv?" Vaughn asks.

"No." This, whatever it is, it's not about Liv. Not right now. The rest of his life, he'll gladly give to Liv. He'll take this for himself. "Just about you."

Vaughn's kiss is nearly soft. Major groans into it when he feels Vaughn's fingers guide the head of Vaughn's cock into his hole. He widens his thighs as much as he can with his legs around Vaughn's waist, and thinks the movement doesn't go unnoticed by the way Vaughn's hands clench around his ass. Vaughn pushes inside completely, his pace a little slow, but unstopping under the pressure of Major's body. Major tries his best to relax, because he'd rather not get to the point where he has to see just how much humanity Vaughn has left.

He takes one of his hands off Vaughn's shoulders and takes his cock in hand, stroking it, adding more pleasure to the burn. And then he can feel Vaughn bottom out, completely inside him, hitting something deeper than just skin on skin.

Major can't help the noise he makes when Vaughn slides half out, nor his moan when Vaughn pushes back in, this time much faster, much harder. It hurts in a satisfying way, Vaughn's deep thrusts, and Major moves into each motion with a breathy sound. It feels so good, in the way being fucked always does, pleasure and a bit of pain wrapped around each other. Vaughn's cock isn't anywhere near small—just another thing for the man to show off about in the locker room.

He's not sure how he's going to train Vaughn again if he'll remember this scene each time he enters the gym. Vaughn's not silent either, his grunts audible above the sounds of lube and bodies thrusting into each other.

Major almost doesn't realize how close to coming he is until he's almost right there. His head knocks against the wall as he leans back to breathe, but he can't, not when it feels like Vaughn is fucking all the breath straight out of his body. It makes him wonder what it would be like to blow Vaughn, if the man would be just as rough, if he'd move Major's body into the exact position Vaughn wanted and fuck into his mouth with the same strength Vaughn was fucking him right now. The image brings him so close to coming that Major nearly bites his lip in an attempt to stave it off.

His eyes had rolled up. When he looks back down, Vaughn's looking straight at him.

Major comes, and it's too soon, it's too much. He blames it on his hand still wrapped around his cock and not the heat in Vaughn's eyes. Vaughn gets that irritating smirk that Major knows without a doubt is satisfaction with his own stamina.

After, he rests his hands on Vaughn's shoulders again and loses track of time, Vaughn's thrusts the only marker he needs. The pleasure keeps him half hard, but Major's too sensitive to come again. Vaughn being inside him is enough. He rocks into Vaughn's thrusts, breathes into his kiss. There's a clock across from them but Major's so fucked out he can barely read the numbers, let alone remember when they started.

Vaughn's last thrust is harder than the rest and Major feels hot come fill the condom. He clenches around it, enjoying the way Vaughn moans. His face loses its ferocity in orgasm, leaving only pleasure there for a couple long moments. And then the world rights itself and there's thoughts Major doesn't want to know about lurking behind Vaughn's eyes again.

He lowers Major to the ground, slipping out of him in the process. For the first time, Major notices his sprays of come across Vaughn's chest, and it makes something inside him heat at the sight.

"That was _exactly_ what I wanted," Vaughn eventually says, his breathing a little heavy. There's a coat of sweat over his muscles that Major thinks is more from the workout than the sex, since SuperMax doesn't cause Vaughn any strain. "You're released from crossing off a name this week."

"That's alright," Major finds the energy to reply. "I've already taken care of it already. Just get me some clothes."

Vaughn grins. "You can be the employee of the month, just for that." He slips his gym shorts and shoes on, leaving the rest of his clothes on the ground. The cleaning crew's definitely going to know what happened. "Until next time, Major."

"There's not going to be a next time," Major lies. The first fall is always the hardest, in everything.

Vaughn only raises a hand for a goodbye. His satisfied look is the last Major sees of Vaughn for the day.

Getting up off the ground seems like the best choice, lest someone come in, thinking Vaughn was completely done with the gym. Major wonders if Vaughn will actually remember his promise to get him some clothes. He could put on Vaughn's boxers and shirt and run to his car, but even if he doesn't work here for real, he'd rather save a little face at Max Rager. Also, the photos would definitely get back to Rita and Vaughn.

Before he can make any decisions, the intercom lights up.

Rita's voice is tinny through the system, but still clear. "Making your way through the company?"

Major flips off the nearest camera. He's not even surprised when it's Rita who Vaughn sends in with a t-shirt and jeans. Shame is probably overrated anyway.

"We're not sleeping together again," Rita says, handing over the clothes. "I'm not having sex with anyone who's done it with my _dad_."

Major doesn't have enough rational thought left over for that revelation. He takes the clothes from her, wondering if Vaughn intentionally sent Vaughn sent jeans but no boxers or if he'd just not cared. His conscience has been quiet lately, so Major only looks over at one of the cameras in the room and slips on the clothes. The fabric is rough against his cock, a little too tight. They're Vaughn's clothes, he realizes, not needing to think about it.

"I guess you don't want to know which one of you was the better lay?" Major asks as they leave the room.

Rita's nose scrunches. "Never."

"Probably for the best," Major says. He'd say they should forget all about it, but he's not sure he can. And he's not sure he wants to.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
